Treacherous Betrayal
by Sparks-of-Interest
Summary: When a certain pink-haired kunoichi was forced to choose between being loyal to her village, and being loyal to the one she loves, an all out war is started for her.
1. Meeting the Blossom of Konoha

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters or their backstories, they all belong to their rightful owners. I only own my plot.**

The rain stilled in the moonlight, giving the field an eerie silence after the heavy storm that previously had ravished, the usually peaceful clearing. Amethyst rings stared at the rain clouds that were now dissipating in the sky, they reminded the man of home, a dark yet pleasant sight. Any other person would be disappointed with the weather at the moment, but the orange-haired ninja, simply sat on his branch, admiring the beauty of the rain.

"It's almost like we're at home, isn't it?" a voice chimed in quietly, the owner of it instantly recognized to be an old friend. He turned to see blue hair falling gracefully onto her shoulders, a white origami rose in her hair.

"Have you finished your mission already, Konan?" his voice emotionless as he asked his long time comrade, still staring at the stars beginning to appear in the darkness of the night. The woman in question scoffed at her old friend's blatant forwardness, then jumped onto the branch he was lying on, to sit down next to him.

"He ended up not wanting to talk to me, so I had to… use other methods." Konan smirked, as she turned towards her stoic friend.

Immediately the male ninja knew that he wasn't going to get the chance to talk to the man Konan was _supposed_ to retrieve and interrogate, he had apparently gathered important information on the leaf village. Oh well, he can't control his friend. More likely, she would be the one who would end up influencing him, if it ever came down to it.

"It's not like I was going to let him get away, Pein." the blue-haired angel said as she looked at his calm face. Pein decided to not pursue the matter any further, it's not like he could change it anyway. The fiery-haired man moved to sit up when a spark lit in the back of his mind. He felt Konan tense up beside him, seemingly also aware. There was someone else here.

 _Sakura POV:_

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but by now it was definitely time to leave. Sakura had been watching a peculiar looking man, as he looked up at the rain that had now become non-existent. The man seemed unaware of her presence when she had first landed near the field, thank the heavens for her good chakra control, otherwise he would have most definitely killed her. She noticed that he wore an odd looking cloak, which was open at the chest, revealing a very muscular and toned body, from what she could see.

She wasn't expecting another person to appear, a woman with blue hair, but when the woman arrived, the man's attitude changed, ever so slightly. She could tell they were friends, never mind how long, but Sakura felt it might be time to leave them alone. That was when she fucked up.

The pink-haired ninja hadn't noticed when one of her chakra scrolls fell out of its placement when she shifted to get up, causing a small amount of chakra from the scroll to slip out. She inwardly cursed herself and picked it up, just in time to look back towards the man and woman he had seen, to find they were gone.

 _'_ _Great, now I've scared them off.'_ she thought to herself, moving to get up, she scanned the area for chakra signatures, only to find one- no two? Behind her. Sakura quickly spun around to find the two she had previously been watching, standing watching her. Yeah, that's not creepy at all. Emerald met amethyst, while orange flickered between the two. Sakura's eyes were suddenly irked at the sight of the two shinobi, wearing a sign of danger to all but themselves.

The blossom of Konoha darted quickly to the side as three daggers of metal made their way towards her. The kunai had just barely missed her arm and torso, so Sakura decided it best not to fight alone, and instead focused on channelling chakra to her powerful legs, then she sped away. Unluckily for her, the two shinobi had decided to pursue her, at an alarming speed too. Sakura hadn't even recognised two of the most wanted shinobi in the world, and members of the Akatsuki at that. She felt ashamed and disheartened that even though she had memorised the bingo book, she hadn't seen _his_ face in there, she should have recognised Konan, with her blue hair and lip piercing.

Sakura didn't even notice the branch she was about to land on, breaking from a small explosion. She lost her footing and almost plunged fully down to the forest floor, luckily though, she had held onto a smaller branch at the last minute. In the midst of the flailing, Sakura didn't sense the woman behind her, who then proceeded to turn into many, many little origami butterflies, surrounding Sakura.

 _'_ _Well, there goes the escape plan.'_ Though she hadn't actually thought of a full one yet, now there was no chance whatsoever. The orange-haired ninja she had seen, waded through the many butterflies towards her, metal pipes in hand. _'Interesting choice of weapon.'_ she wondered almost curiously, as she watched him carefully, from as far away as the dome of butterflies would let her. If she went near one, it would zap her with a large amount of electricity.

 _Pein POV:_

She was watching like a hawk, watching his every move. It was like a sort of dance, he moved to the left one step, she moved to the right one step. Pein put his pipe away, just to see how she would react, he knew Konan would be silently reproaching him for this move, but he ignored the unseen judgement. The pink-haired kunoichi, didn't move, she instead kept watching him, seemingly unfazed that he needn't used a weapon against her, maybe she was as strong as she pretended to be.

He again moved towards her, and she again moved away. She seemed to recognise that he was dangerous enough to hurt her without a weapon. _'Smart girl.'_ He inwardly chuckled to himself as he steadied his gaze and focused on her stance. It was rigid, she hadn't relaxed at all when he had put his weapon away. Pein continued to stare at her with his Rinnegan, anger suddenly flaring inside him as he lunged towards the girl and attacked. She merely disappeared into smoke.


	2. The Intelligence of the Kunoichi

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters or their backstories, they all belong to their rightful owners. I only own my plot.**

He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He had let her trick him into believing that a shadow clone was her, he had to admit, she was smart. And good at her chakra control too, good enough to make even _him_ believe it was her.

His pale purple eyes, darted around, searching every inch of the area, eventually spotting her father away than he had expected her to be. Konan followed as he jumped through the trees, following the pink-haired kunoichi's chakra signature. His friend had materialised beside him as they ran, only to find nothing where he had sensed the signature.

"Pein." Konan called, directing his attention to a small scroll, from which chakra was leaking out of. "She used this, to distract us. She is most likely far away by now." His friend was right. They would have to search every nearby village and town to find her, or even a trace of her.

 _Sakura POV:_

'You got me into this mess, now you can get me out of it.' Sakura thought to herself as she darted, in and out of trees, as fast as she could. That stupid scroll was meant to help get her out of situations, not into them. **'** **Never mind that! Just keep RUNNING!'** her inner yelled at her. She was right though. No time to think, just run.

It was before daylight when a small village came into view just beyond the forest's edge. A few merchants were walking along the trading route, staring at her confusedly, before she came to a stop just outside the parameters of the village. She walked through the gates and made her way to a stall selling slightly burnt fish, but in the state of hunger she was in, she couldn't really care less. She bought three whole fish and went to sit down at a bench near a small park/training grounds that some of the children in the village used to pretend fight in.

Sakura smiled as she watched the littlest child take down an older kid who had obviously let him push her down, but still pretended to have died from the _brute_ force of the younger's push. It was funny how much it reminded her of Naruto, strong yet childish. Suited him perfectly. Sakura stood up and brushed imaginary dust off of her uniform, deciding on leaving the village. But not before a change of appearance.

 _Pein POV:_

 _'_ _Where in the hell could she have gone?'_ he sighed inwardly. They had been searching for her all night long, and had yet to come up with anything regarding her chakra signature or even the slightest indentation in a tree trunk. She must have used as little chakra as possible to bound from tree to tree, so as to not leave behind any marks or the like, that could possibly pertain to her location or even the direction thereof.

"Maybe we should stop for now, the other members have most likely already come back from their missions. Well _hopefully_ anyway." His friend made a good point. Pein gave the area one last sweep with the Rinnegan before, again, sighing inwardly in defeat. Now he was going to have to deal with ramblings from the other members of the Akatsuki for being _late_ , even though he usually reprimanded _them_ for doing so. Great.

 _Deidara POV:_

Oh this was going to be good. Their leader was _never_ late. Currently, they were all waiting in the lounge room, waiting for their leader, so they could scold the hypocrite. Deidara couldn't believe that Pein would allow himself to be so late, especially when it pertained to a meeting that _he_ himself had called. Kisame currently lounged on the couch while Itachi was sitting in one of the two reclining chairs sat across from Kisame.

Deidara was leaning on the kitchen bench, waiting to watch the whole scene unfold, whereas Kakuzu was simply leaning up against the wall nearest to the door with his arms crossed, seemingly uninterested in the whole situation. Tobi was prancing around like an idiot, as per freaking usual, with Hidan looking as if he was about to lose his temper with the masked man, dancing or not. Apparently he had broken one of his favourite pikes, Tobi was definitely dead if he continued.

Deidara's ears suddenly perked up and the room fell silent as two figures walked through the doorway, into the kitchen, all eyes on them. Konan walked past Deidara and towards the fridge, seemingly hungry, while Pein simply sat down on the other recliner next Itachi. Next thing you know; the damned leader was _asleep_! The nerve of it all had Deidara and Hidan fuming, they had wanted to call out his lateness, maybe even reprimand him, but no, he couldn't stay awake for one more minute, could he?

Konan had finished preparing what she called breakfast, instant noodles, walked past all the men and went out the door, down the hall and into her room. As the door shut, Deidara audibly sighed and decided to just give the matter up and go back to his room for a couple more hours of rest. Evidently though, both Hidan and Tobi had decided to try and wake Pein up. Unsuccessfulness proved itself existent, as he heard yelling from down the hallway as he jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his cold body. Maybe the leader being late wasn't so bad, that just meant that he didn't have a mission today.

That last thought was as enough persuasion as he needed to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled relaxedly, and let unconsciousness drag him down into the depths of his dreams.

 _Pein POV:_

Once all the remaining members of the Akatsuki had left the room, he opened his eyes and sneakily walked into the kitchen to grab a meal, then off to bed with him. He was quite tired after searching the entire night for that girl, her pink hair had fascinated him, as well as the fact that she could avert even him.

Pein walked down the hallway towards his room, opened the door and was greeted to the fact that he had left his window open, so now the whole room was cold.

 _'_ _That bastard.'_ He thought to himself as he closed it, remembering he had asked Hidan to fetch something from his room earlier, he knew he couldn't trust anyone to not play tricks on him. Even Konan did it every now and then. He sighed, then stripped bare as he headed to the shower for the gloriousness that is hot water.

After the shower, Pein dried himself off and slipped on some pants. Jumping onto bed, his mind was filled with the Konoha ninja he had seen, her pink tresses forever burned into his mind. After all, it was an unusual hair colour, how could he not remember it.


	3. She Haunts His Every Dream

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters or their backstories, they all belong to their rightful owners. I only own my plot.**

"WHAT?!" Sakura winced as her mentor yelled at her again. "So not only did you run into _two_ Akatsuki members, and didn't recognise them, but it was two of the most _dangerous_? Admittedly, we don't have the leaders face in the bingo book, but you should have noticed his cloak at least." Once her hearing had recovered, the pink-haired kunoichi answered.

"Yes, ma'am.", Tsunade simply looked at her, half glaring into her soul and half deciphering the information Sakura had given her. The Hokage stood up from her chair and walked over to the door to her office. She called in Shizune.

"What is the problem, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, she must have heard all of the yelling, as she glanced at Sakura with a shimmer of pity in her eyes. She had been yelled at like that before, Sakura sometimes witnessed it.

"I want you to go and get Yamato and Kakashi. They will be back from their mission today, tell them to come straight here, and hurry." Shizune simply nodded and started to walk off, "And get Naruto in here as well!" Tsunade yelled after her. The blonde's twin ponytails swished as she walked back behind her desk and sat down with a sigh. Sakura couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going through her mentor's mind right now, especially with all of the attacks that had been going on recently.

The village had been attacked a few times in the last week, though two of the times had been thwarted by Konoha's best ninja, the most recent came out of nowhere. They still don't know how they had gotten into the village, but once they did, over 16 ninja had been killed because of them. The first ten minutes of the battle had been pure confusion, Konoha didn't know who was attacking, and they still didn't, but whoever they were, they had been trained well.

Tsunade's sigh brought Sakura out of her thoughts and the door behind her opened to reveal Naruto, while both Kakashi and Yamato appeared at the window. Tsunade let them in, both landing with a small thud against the carpet. Sakura could already see the anticipation on Naruto's face, as well as the stress on Tsunade's.

"Now that you've seen his face," Tsunade grimaced and Sakura finally found her grasp on the situation "he's going to want to find you." Sakura's face fell as she realised that she probably wasn't going outside the village any time soon.

 _Pein POV:_

He had only woken an hour after first closing his eyes, but it was enough to have allowed his mind some rest. He had dreamed for the first time in a while, all thanks to a certain pink-haired woman, who had filled his dreams with laughter instead of the usual horror that plagued him. She had danced and twirled in an imaginary battle, managing to avoid each and every kunai he sent in her direction. In the back of his mind, he quietly admitted to himself that it was a nice change, even if he might have to kill her for discovering what he looked like. He had worked hard to keep that a secret.

It wasn't long before Pein had gotten sick of lying motionless on his bed, so he decided to walk through the base, looking for _something._ Though that something was not here. Somehow he felt incredibly empty, emptier than he usually had been in the past. The protector of Rain approached the entrance to the hideout, armed to the teeth with weapons and a new found determination. He would find her again, he had to, or else he would never sleep peacefully again.

 _Sakura POV:_

The walls of her apartment, though not bare, had never felt more like prison walls. Tsunade had put her under house arrest, assuring her that she hadn't done anything wrong, that it was simply for her protection. Sakura was currently sitting at her dining table, reading through a few scrolls that her mentor had given her to pass the time, while simultaneously listening in on the guards who were placed outside her front door have a conversation.

The two male shinobi usually would have been sent on high ranking missions, but they were assigned to her protection detail by order of Tsunade. Though Sakura didn't have any interest in what they were saying, but a particular word caught her attention.

"The Akatsuki has apparently been spotted in Suna, so the Hokage said that she was going to send a few groups over to investigate." The larger shinobi spoke in a hushed tone, so as not to arouse the attention of a certain pink-haired kunoichi who was already listening in.

"I hope she will send us; I'm getting bored of babysitting the girl." The other replied in a voice slightly louder, most likely in order to catch her attention. Sakura didn't feel like listening anymore, especially when the idiots thought only of her as an annoyance to be watched.

Sakura stood from her seat and walked towards the balcony door, which no doubt was also being watched. She stared out the window and tried to forget the face of the man who haunted her dreams, either through mysterious meetings, or standing above her in nightmares while she died. She slid open the door as quietly as possible and slipped away into the fading light of the forest, praying that the lack of light and the rather large coat she was wearing would hide her face. She hoped, when she arrived at her special place, that she could finally get some peace and quiet, and hopefully relax.

 _Pein POV:_

The orange haired ninja watched as the Konoha kunoichi left the safety of her apartment and leapt through the trees into the forest that surrounded Konoha. He quickly followed through the shadows that the large trees cast over the forest floor, shielding him from her view. Pein silently watched as the young shinobi landed in a clearing where many would most likely train, only to be met with the sight of her removing her shoes and coat, then lying down in a particularly soft looking patch of grass.

She wiggled around for a few moments, but eventually settled down and quieted her breathing. It was only after a few minutes did he realize that she had fallen asleep, out in the open, with no one watching her but him. Pein decided that he wouldn't get another chance like this, so as quietly as a snake would sneak upon its prey, he approached her unmoving body… and stole her.


End file.
